


When You Believe

by lonelyspectator12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Movie Marathon Event (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Movie inspired, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyspectator12/pseuds/lonelyspectator12
Summary: *LOOSELY INSPIRED BY THE PRINCE OF EGYPT* Moments before a curse destroys their kingdom, Snow White and Prince Charming send their daughter through a magic wardrobe to safety. She is found in Prince Henry's garden and raised alongside his daughter, Regina. Emma grows up, having it all, yet she still can't help but feel like something is missing. Everything changes when she meets a boy with a storybook, claiming to know a secret and a former soldier, who isn't afraid to stand up for others. Emma soon embarks on a journey where she'll not only discover her past, but her future which involves an Evil Queen.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27
Collections: Captain Swan Movie Marathon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind :)
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE A NOVELIZATION OF THE MOVIE WITH THE ONCE CHARACTERS. The last thing I want to do is disrespect anyone's religion. As such, there will be no religious elements in this story. The title is more of a reference to "When you believe in yourself, anything is possible" which is what Emma's journey in this story. What I'm doing is taking the skeleton of the story and worked around it using the lore from Once. So please no flames.
> 
> This will definitely be a CS fic, but I also want to explore the relationship between Emma and Regina here (no this will not turn into SQ).
> 
> Snow's lullaby is from Albion: The Enchanted Stallion, which is sung Jennifer Morrison!
> 
> Big thank you to @seemeeimbeebee for helping me out with this story, as well as countless others on the discord page for your encouraging words :)
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever finish this fic but hey, who knows?

The glass unicorns tinkled as the castle suddenly shook. The nursery was in disarray; several stuffed animals and dolls had fallen, the rocking chair had toppled over, the unicorn mobile hanging haphazardly over the crib. The only thing that remained untouched was the giant wardrobe in the center of the room, its great height just barely touching the ceiling. 

To outsiders, it looked like an ordinary wardrobe; albeit expertly carved by a master wood smith. But only few knew of its true power. 

“Shhh. There there little lady. It’s alright now.” Johanna said as she tried rocking the child in her arms. 

The nursery belonged to Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She was only a few weeks old and already had both her parents wrapped around her little finger. On the day she was born, they had cried tears of happiness. After months of rumors about a ruthless queen in the south, plans for a possible war, desperate messages between their allies, things had finally seemed to have taken a good turn.

Or so they thought.

That morning, the kingdom was awoken by one of the bells from the guards’ tower; enemy troops had been spotted past the border. They were under attack. So instead of her mother’s singing, little Emma was awoken to the sounds of servants screaming and soldiers shouting. She immediately began crying but neither of her parents came for her. No one did for at least ten minutes. 

Finally her nursemaid, Johanna, did. If Emma had been old enough, she might have noticed how frazzled and afraid the older woman looked. But all she understood was that her mother was not here and cried louder.

“There there, don’t cry. It’ll be alright.” cooed Johanna. Suddenly, there was a harsh rumble in the distance, almost like thunder. The castle vibrated so hard that several paintings and tapestries fell over. Emma wailed harder. 

Johanna rushed over to the window. There was something in the distance. She squinted. It looked like some sort of cloud…. She squinted a bit more. And then she gasped. 

It wasn’t a normal cloud.

For one thing, clouds weren’t usually a violet hue. And clouds didn’t move against the wind, especially with a speed that could rival a herd of galloping horses.

It was a curse. And it was heading straight towards the castle.

“Let me take her.” 

Johanna whirled around, clutching Emma to her chest. To her relief, it was not an enemy soldier. It was Snow White.

Even fresh from battle, the queen was still beautiful; despite her clothes slightly torn, her jet black hair in disarray, her bow still in hand and quiver across her back, her face was miraculously untouched.

“Let me take her.” She repeated. Johanna started to comply but she noticed Snow’s face. There was no sense of urgency or worry. Instead it was blank.

“Your Highness, are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Please hand me my daughter.” She dropped her bow to the floor and held out her trembling arms.

“Perhaps I should-”

“Please Johanna!” Snow exclaimed, suddenly raising her voice. “Please give her to me.”

Johanna again hesitated for a moment but then she saw the tears forming in the queen’s eyes. Snow White was known as the paragon of hope. No matter how dark the circumstances were, she always saw the light. For her to look as hopeless as she did now could only mean one thing: all hope was lost. Very slowly, transferred the baby to Snow’s arms. Emma stopped crying but continued to fuss. 

“Your Highness, is there-”

“Thank you, Johanna.” Snow muttered, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. She turned towards the upended rocking chair and set it upright. Soon the baby’s fussing started to cease as Snow sat, lightly bouncing her and adjusting her white woolen blanket. Within minutes, she was asleep.

This is what Snow usually enjoyed about being a mother. Just being able to hold her daughter and imagine what her future would be like. She’d wonder if Emma would be as skilled an archer as her mother or as fierce with a sword like her father. Would she ever find her true love? Or would she be as free as the wind? 

Snow didn’t notice Johanna hurriedly leave the room. She didn’t feel the castle walls shake again from another explosion. She didn’t hear the sound of the servants running in the corridors, desperately seeking shelter. All her attention was on Emma’s sleeping face. 

When she finally tore her eyes away, her husband Prince Charming was standing in the doorway. He too was fresh from battle, still wearing his breastplate and clutching his broadsword. His expression was one of sympathy and pity.

“She was supposed to grow up in here.” Snow whispered. “Her first steps, her first words, her first lost tooth, it was all going to happen in here. I had it all planned out. Her future.” Her voice began to waver. “And now it’s gone. It’s all gone.”

Charming was across the room in an instant, gently cupping his wife’s face. “No, no it’s not,” he assured. “The future we imagined for her is gone. But she can still have one. She has a chance. All we can do now is give that to her.” He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

The room seemed to be growing smaller and smaller to Snow. There was a weight on her chest and a lump in her throat. Instinctively, she tightened her arms around Emma. She was afraid that the slightest word would break the emotional wall she was trying to build in her mind. Yet she couldn’t help croaking out, “I never thought we’d say goodbye to her so soon.” And immediately her face wrinkled with grief. Charming could only sadly smile. “I know.” he nodded. He rested her forehead against his, their sleeping daughter between their chests. 

For a few moments, neither parent moved. They sat in silence, trying to savor every second they could. Snow took a few shuddering breaths then sadly nodded. “You’re right. We have to give her her best chance.” Charming stood and began to empty the giant wardrobe. Snow stared at the assortment of toys, stuffed animals, and baby dresses cluttered on the floor. Emma never got the chance to play with them.

Shakily, she rose to her feet. This new movement slightly jostled Emma and she began to stir. Snow gently shushed her and bounced her a few times. Quietly, she sang a lullaby. It was an old one that had been passed through her family for years. Her mother had sung it to her when she was small and her mother before her had as well. 

“ _Hush now,  
Don’t be scared  
Through this tide of darkness  
Shadows may march  
Thunder may roar  
But peace will soon prevail._

 _Through our land  
This sacred land  
Nightmares spread confusion  
But stand your ground  
Until you’ve found  
The strength to light your way._”

Soothed by her mother’s voice, Emma drifted back to sleep. A few more tears fell from Snow’s eyes. She stared at her daughter’s sleeping face, trying to memorize every little detail.

“Snow? We have to hurry.”

Nodding, Snow approached the wardrobe. She pressed her lips against Emma’s forehead.

“Goodbye Emma. Your mother and father love you very much.” Her voice wavered. With one last look, she handed the baby to Charming. His eyes were full of tears as well. Like his wife, Charming took a long look at Emma’s face and kissed her forehead. But he couldn’t say goodbye; the lump in his throat was too great. When he finally found his voice, he managed to choke out two words:

“Remember us.”

Gently, he laid Emma down on the floor of wardrobe and began to close its great doors. Snow immediately turned away. She couldn’t bear the sight of her daughter being shut away in a wooden box, never to see her again. That tight feeling in her chest returned. 

She heard the lock click and instantly all the emotions she had been holding at bay broke through. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor, loudly howling in grief. Her cries echoed down the halls. She didn’t care if the enemy knew where they were now, nothing could stop her screams. Charming could only helplessly hold her against his chest, stroking her hair. He was crying as well.

The nursery door suddenly swung open and a great wind blew into the room.The walls began to shake as if they were about to come apart. 

The curse was upon them.

Charming gently, but hurriedly helped Snow to her feet and turned her towards him. He held her face in his hands. “Snow, look at me. Please look at me.”

She did, dazedly. And despite the wind whipping her hair into her face, she held his gaze.

“Charming….” She whimpered.

“I know,” He crushed her against his chest. Her arms squeezed him back. They held each other as the winds picked up. Stone by stone, the walls began to fly away. Furniture danced around the room. Snow tightened her grip around her husband.

“I’ll find you, Snow!” Charming shouted over the roar of the curse. “No matter what happens! I will always find you!”

And then everything went dark.

**xxxXXXxxx**

In another kingdom, Prince Henry sat in his garden. It was a beautiful day and he enjoyed sitting among the flowers. Here he could be alone with his thoughts, without facing scrutiny from his wife. 

Henry had married at a young age. His betrothed, Cora, was a mysterious woman who arrived at court suddenly one day. No one knew where she had come from or who her family was. All they knew was that she was beautiful and she knew magic, which was not a common skill in the land. She dazzled everyone in court with her talents, particularly her ability to spin straw into gold. Henry’s father, the King, would’ve married Cora if it weren’t for his current queen.

And so Henry found himself engaged.

And then things changed.

A few days later his father took ill. Cora did her best to heal him but her efforts were fruitless. The King died soon after and the kingdom was bereaved. But their time for mourning was interrupted by shocking news. Before his death, the King named Cora as his successor instead of Henry. Henry was puzzled by this change at first, but it ultimately didn’t matter to him. He wanted to give his new wife a chance and hopefully start a loving relationship with her. But almost immediately after Cora was crowned Queen, she cast him aside as if he were a toy she had grown bored with.

Regina, his two year daughter, waddled over to him, holding up a flower she had just picked. Like her mother, she had big brown eyes and dark hair, yet her laugh was music and her smile was radiant. Everyone adored her; but none as much as her father. 

Henry absolutely doted on Regina. Despite her age, she was very bright. But he could also see that she was becoming lonely. He had approached Cora about the idea of giving Regina a younger sibling but his wife merely raised an eyebrow and asked why on earth would he want more children. According to her, one was enough. 

Cora had been making plans for Regina since the moment she was pregnant. She said that her daughter was destined to be a great ruler (which is why she named her Regina) and as her mother, it was her job to make sure that she had everything she needed. Sadly, this meant spending less and less time with her child.

As he watched his daughter play, Henry silently made a wish. He wished that Regina wouldn’t be alone anymore.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the tree across from them exploded. Splinters of wood showered down on them. Henry instantly jumped off the bench and shielded Regina with his body. 

_ What happened? Were they under attack? _

Several guards and servants were rushing into the garden. Some had already drawn their swords.

“I’m alright!” Henry said, a little too loudly. His ears were ringing but he could faintly hear what sounded like crying. “I’m alright. Just please see to my daughter!”

But to his surprise, Regina wasn’t the one crying. In fact, despite the small cut on her upper lip, she seemed all right. 

He also noticed that the tree hadn’t been completely destroyed. Rather it appeared to have been hollowed out, creating a small hole in the trunk. And there was someone crying, but it was coming from inside the tree. 

Henry slowly rose and began to approach. A few soldiers protested, but he gently waved them back. Peeking inside, he almost stumbled back in shock.

Inside the tree, wrapped in a white woolen blanket, was a baby.

And embroidered on the blanket in purple thread was a name: _Emma_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, holy crap! I was seriously not expecting this feedback. Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and kudos, I appreciate it. 
> 
> In order to avoid confusion, Henry Sr. won’t appear as much as Henry Jr. and when he does, he’ll be referred to as “her father”. 
> 
> There is some foreshadowing in this chapter, but I'm not gonna say what. :P 
> 
> I used some dialogue from the episode “Pilot” and “The Stable Boy”, as well as the Prince of Egypt movie. 
> 
> Also, those of you who were hoping for Killian to make an appearance this chapter, sorry! ^_^
> 
> Hugh thank you to @seemeeimbeebee, @Imlaxdris71 and all the lovely ladies at the CSMM discord for all of your writing help and support. I could not have done this without you guys! <3

_ 25 years later… _

“Come now, Emma! Is that the best you can do?” Regina shouted over her shoulder.

Emma laughed and urged her horse, Icarus, faster. “Oh, I’m just getting started!”

No matter how many times they raced each other, her sister was always victorious. It was as if she and her horse were of one mind, an unstoppable force.

But today? Today, she was finally going to beat Regina.

One of the benefits of repeatedly losing was that she was able to learn from her mistakes. Her father told her once that sometimes strategy was more important than mere skill. So she decided to test that theory.

They were approaching the fork in the road. One way was past the old abandoned mill near the castle, the other was through the forest near the village. Emma knew the forest way was slightly faster because it cut straight through instead of going around. If she managed to keep going at this speed, she just might be able to get home first.

With any luck, they’d be back in time before morning lessons.

She tapped her heels against Icarus’s flank as the fork grew closer.

“You’re not even trying,” Regina taunted. “I’m starting to think you enjoy being behind me!”

“Trust me, it’s not much of a view!” Emma said with a smile. 

And just as the fork came into view, Emma gave one final tap against Icarus and leaned forward until her nose was almost touching the horse. Icarus snorted, charging ahead. The wind stung her eyes and whipped her blonde hair into her mouth but she kept her gaze fixed ahead. She felt as if she was flying, past Regina, past the fork’s opening and now racing along the forest trail. In the distance, she could hear Regina shouting after her, but she paid no mind. 

Icarus thundered down the path, his hooves kicking up mud. When Emma looked behind her, she could no longer see Regina. She had done it. She had managed to get ahead. She tried to bite back the laugh that was building in her throat.  _ “Not there yet,” _ she thought. 

She and her sister loved to compete against each other. Their father often joked that they had been doing that since the day they were born. One of them had to be the first at something; the first to sit on a horse, the first to write their name, the first to dance the waltz. But it wasn’t a malicious rivalry. In truth, they admired each other’s strengths and the competition often helped push them to achievement.

Despite being sisters, Emma looked nothing like Regina. Frankly, she looked nothing like her parents either. From her golden hair and bright green eyes to her boyish smile and mischievous laugh. Both the girls enjoyed horseback riding, but Emma preferred more exciting activities like sword fighting as well. 

Still, she envied Regina sometimes. She had always known, even as a child, that she was considered the lesser daughter, the spare to the throne. Yet it never bothered too much. She saw how much Regina loathed the idea of being Queen. But the truth was she often felt alone. Yes, she loved her family dearly and that they cared about her just as much. But something didn’t feel “right”. It was hard to explain but she felt something was missing. Like she was an out of place thread in a tapestry. And no matter how many times she tried to understand why, it remained just as unclear. 

A few feet ahead, she could see a small boy wandering along the path. 

“Look out!”

The boy turned and, seeing the horse coming towards him, froze. Emma pulled on the reins but it was too late. The sudden stop had frightened Icarus and he whinnied loudly. She tried to soothe him but to no avail. Icarus reared up on his hind legs. 

Instantly, Emma grabbed onto Icarus’s neck. Like before, she tried to keep her body as flush as she could to the horse. As long as she held on, she wouldn’t fall off. 

But the boy was still standing there, fear bright in his eyes. And Icarus’s hoofs kept getting closer and closer.

“Get back!” she shouted to him. This seemed to snap the boy out of his trance because he immediately scurried off the path, behind a tree. 

Emma kicked her feet out of the stirrups. She swung her legs off to the side and quickly slid off. Landing agilely on her feet, she backed away but made sure Icarus could still see her. She raised her hands to show him that there was no danger. Icarus still kept rearing up, eyes wide and ears back.

“Easy boy, easy.” Slowly, Icarus stopped rearing, but kept grunting. Emma was undeterred though. She gently hummed to Icarus as she approached, reaching for the reins. It wasn’t a particular song, just a simple tune. Soon her hands began to brush his nose and the horse finally calmed down. Emma smiled softly.

From behind the tree, a small head of dark hair poked out. He was trembling. 

“Are you alright there, kid?”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare your horse!” he squeaked.

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Emma said. 

Tentatively, the boy emerged. He was a small child, roughly about ten years old, with large brown eyes. He quickly bowed to her, as if suddenly remembering who she was.

“Please don’t be afraid, I’m not angry at you.”

From his bow, the boy looked up. “You’re not?”

She shook her head. “What’s your name?”

“Henry,” he said, straightening up. 

Emma couldn’t help but smile. The boy had been named after her father. 

“Well, Henry,” she said. “Thank you. I must admit my day so far was pretty uneventful, but you managed to bring some excitement to it. And for that, I’m very grateful to you.” She then gave a graceful bow to him.

Henry giggled. Her smile widened at the dimples in his cheeks and his uneven teeth. 

She noticed that he was holding something large under his cloak. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing to it.

The smile suddenly vanished from Henry’s face and he clutched the object closer. “It’s nothing.” He said defensively, as if she was about to snatch it away.

Emma frowned. “You’re holding it pretty tightly for it to be nothing.”

Henry didn’t loosen his grip, but she could now see that it was a large leatherbound book. She also could see that he was also starting to shuffle back.

“It must be a good book.” 

“It’s more than just a book.” Henry said. “It’s really important.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at this, but she nodded in understanding. “Is that why you’re all the way out here? You were reading?”

Henry nodded, hugging the book closer.

“Why aren’t you with your friends? Or with your parents? I’m sure they’re wondering where you are.” He didn’t answer, instead looking down at his feet. 

_ “The poor boy.”  _ She thought to herself. She remembered a few years back, an orphanage had opened in the village. Most of the children there were named after a famous ruler, hence his name. Slowly, Emma bent down until she was about eye level with him, but he refused to look at her. 

“Are you alone?” She asked gently. 

Once again, he nodded, although this time just barely.

Emma couldn’t help but sigh. Then she smiled. “Well you’re not anymore.” This finally got Henry to look up at her with those big eyes. An excited smile was slowly breaking out on his face.

The sound of hoofbeats came from the other end of the path. Emma quickly rose to her feet, hoping that it wasn’t the Black Knights coming to fetch her. Her mother often sent them if she was late.

Luckily, it was Regina. She must have made it to the castle first then doubled back to look for Emma. In all the excitement, she had forgotten about the race.

“There you are,” she said as her horse, Rocinante, came to a stop. “I guess the old saying is true: ‘second born, second place’.”

Emma rolled her eyes. Her sister loved to remind her of her birth status constantly, albeit teasingly.

“And who is this?” Regina asked curiously, as she cocked her head towards Henry.

“Oh, this is Henry. We just met. Henry, this is my sister Regina.” 

Henry bowed courteously. “Your Majesty.” he said formally.

“Well, hello there.” Regina smiled warmly. She then looked at Emma. “So, ready to lose again?”

Before Emma could answer, the clocktower bell began to ring in the distance. Both she and Regina froze. 

They were late for lessons.

“Emma…” Regina said, a slight tinge of panic in her voice.

“I know.” She replied, eyes wide.

“What do we do?”

“Maybe if we hurry she won’t notice.” 

“She always notices!”

“Well, then we better move it!” She put one of her feet in the stirrups and quickly hoisted herself up into Icarus’s saddle. Regina was already halfway back up the path, looking anxiously towards the direction of the castle.

“I’m really sorry, kid.” Emma said to the boy. “But I have to go. It was really nice to meet you.”

“It’s alright, I understand.” He said. “It was really nice to meet you too.” And he gave her another small bow. But as he straightened up, he added “And don’t worry - your secret’s safe with me.”

Emma tilted her head, puzzled. “What-” She started to say but then Regina impatiently called to her so she forced herself to turn away and follow her sister. 

Yet during the whole ride back, she couldn’t stop thinking about Henry and his mysterious book.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Cora sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “What did I ever do to have such disobedient daughters?” 

“We didn’t-” 

“Do be quiet, dear. Mother’s talking.”

Emma had come to learn that everyone had a special talent, whether it was with a sword or with a quill. Cora had a talent with words. She could effortlessly find different ways to express her disappointment in anyone and still make it sound like a compliment. And Cora was usually disappointed with everyone. ****

Particularly with her daughters. ****

Whenever their mother wanted to speak with them, it was rarely a good reason. Usually, it was about trivial things: the way they wore their hair, the dresses they wore, their general manners, it was endless. Regina unfortunately got the worst of it. 

Over the years, Emma taught herself not to cry, especially not in front of her mother. Cora would offer no apologies or comfort. Only cruel observations. So as time went on, Emma cried less and less. Soon she seemed to have forgotten how to do so. Instead, she would imagine herself wearing a suit of armor. That way she was able to protect herself emotionally. Eventually, the armor became a part of her and she seldom removed it.

But Cora’s words were made of glass. They would shatter on impact against her armor but sometimes splinters would fall through the cracks, embedding themselves deep.

And here she was once again, in the throne room, facing her mother’s stony stare. Cora was truly an intimidating figure, from her pinched face and red lips to her dark eyes. Even though her feet barely touched the floor from her throne, she still towered over everyone. ****

“I have sacrificed so much for you two, ensuring that this family’s legacy will live on. And yet, you seemed to be more interested in behaving like commoners than princesses.”  ****

“We were just having some fun.” Emma said. ****

Cora scoffed. “Fun?” She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. “Regina, did you try on your dress for tonight?” ****

“Not yet, mother.” Regina answered dutifully. ****

“And why is that?” ****

Regina hesitated, biting her lip. “Because I went-”  ****

“Because you decided to have  _ fun _ instead.” Cora finished. “When are you going to take your duty more seriously?” ****

“I do, Mother!” Regina said defensively. “I just don’t want my life to be dictated by it. I want some freedom.” ****

This made Cora laugh. “Darling, freedom is an illusion. Like many things, it’s something that we tell ourselves for comfort about our actions. But when you’re queen, you won’t need that anymore.” ****

“Well maybe I don’t be queen! Did you ever consider that? Maybe I just want to be me!” Regina angrily replied. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. ****

“We’re not finished here.” Cora sternly called after her, reaching for her ruby cane next to her. Emma’s eyes widened.  _ Oh no… _ ****

Cora tapped her cane once against the floor. Regina’s feet suddenly sank into the ground, as if the marble had become mud. She almost toppled over, but managed to keep herself upright. ****

“Mother!” she exclaimed, struggling to lift her feet. “I hate it when you do this!” ****

“I’ll stop once you start being more obedient. Trust me darling, I’m only trying to help you.” ****

“I don’t need your help! I need-” Her knees were sucked into the floor. ****

“Mother, stop.” Emma said fearfully. ****

But Cora didn’t. Regina sunk further into the floor, now only visible from the waist up. The more she struggled, the more she sank. Soon, she was up to her armpits. Emma rushed forward and tried to pull her free, but it was no use. It was as if her sister was trapped in quicksand. ****

“Please stop…” Regina begged. ****

“Mother, please stop!” Emma cried. “It was my fault! I was the one who wanted to race! I got distracted and fell behind! Regina only came back for me! Please don’t punish her, punish me!” ****

Cora didn’t seem to hear her. But then she looked at Emma and smiled with twisted pride. ****

“Spoken like a true princess. At least Emma takes responsibility for her actions.” ****

She tapped her cane again. Regina immediately rose back up and the floor solidified. Emma bent down to help but she pushed her hands away and got to her feet unsteadily. ****

“Remember, Regina. One weak link is all it takes to break the chain of a great dynasty.” ****

Regina didn’t answer. She simply squared her shoulders, swallowing her embarrassment and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

Emma felt the adrenaline wearing off, but her hands kept shaking. Her mother was one of the few people in the Enchanted Forest who knew how to use magic. She had planned to teach only Regina this, which suited Emma just fine. She too hated it when her mother used magic. She didn’t know what she hated the most; being a victim of it or witnessing it.  ****

Worst of all, she hated herself for being so helpless.  ****

Before she could grab hold of the shame and anger building inside her, her mother softly groaned. She slumped over in her seat, cane clattering to the floor. ****

“Mother?” Emma hurried over to her side, but Cora gently waved her away. ****

“I’m alright, dear. Just give me a moment.” She said slowly, sitting back up. ****

This often happened whenever Cora used magic. Several years ago, before Emma was born, her mother had been involved in a war with the awful Snow White. In order to stop her, she had to cast a powerful spell that banished the wicked queen and her followers. But the spell was so great, it took a huge physical toll on her. She needed to use a cane to walk and even the simplest of magic was exhausting for her. ****

“Would you like me to get you some water?” Emma asked. ****

“Oh no, darling. I’ll be alright.”  ****

Before she could stop herself, she said “Why are you so hard on Regina? You knew it was my fault.” And immediately wished she could take the words back. ****

To her surprise, her mother wasn’t angry at her outburst. She just seemed tired. Gone was the proud queen and in her place was a sad, old woman. ****

“Emma, you will never have to bear a burden like Regina will when I pass my crown onto her. She cannot allow herself to be led astray. Not even by you.” ****

It wasn’t like her mother to be this vulnerable with her. Frankly, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Yet, Cora was actually being reasonable at the moment, so maybe she could try and get through to her.

“She works so hard to earn your approval. If you just gave her a chance to show you, you’d see.” ****

“Maybe,” Cora answered thoughtfully. “Maybe so.” She leaned over to arrange some of Emma’s hair and then lifted her chin, studying her. “You may go.” ****

Emma nodded and bowed to her mother. She was about halfway to the door when Cora called after her. Hopeful, she looked back. ****

“Don’t slouch, dear. It makes you look like a man.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Yeah, last year was pretty awful and this year’s not looking so hot either but as long as I have fanfiction, I’m okay :)
> 
> So for those of you waiting for Killian, look no further! He makes his official entrance here! Surprisingly, it was a bit difficult at first to write him. I guess it’s because he’s such a good character and I wanted to do him justice. I also had to do some tinkering with what I originally planned because it was pointed out that it had a bit of an “oppressed falls in love with oppressor” vibe which is the last thing I wanted to do. 
> 
> BIG thank you to @seemeimbeebee for being an amazing beta and @veryverynotgoodwrites who helped come up with the fight choreography here. Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Emma to find Regina. After her morning lessons were over, she immediately made her way to the stables. 

Both of them had a special place where they preferred to be alone. For Emma, it was the garden. She wasn’t much of a nature person herself, but there was something about the garden that soothed her. It was the one place where she could be alone, but not completely. For Regina, it was the stables. 

Regina was there, as expected, brushing her horse’s mane. Emma could see the tension in her shoulders and the intense expression on her face. 

“Thought I find you here,” Emma said, as she sat down on a nearby bench and helped herself to an apple from a bucket of horse treats.

Regina didn’t look up from her task. “Go away.”

“You missed an interesting lesson, today. We read about Merlin and Nimue - The Great Battle of Magic.” She said in between bites. “I think you might’ve liked it.”

No response. Emma sighed. She never knew what to say in these situations. Mostly because she didn’t know how Regina was going to react. The previous times their mother had humiliated her, she usually responded by lashing out at Emma, their father, or whatever object was nearest. Regina had a fiery personality, despite their mother’s efforts to quell it. She was stubborn and it was a trait she was proud of.

“I’m sorry.” It was not the best apology in the world, but it was a sincere one. And it meant many things. _I’m sorry Mother hurt you instead of me. I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything sooner. I’m sorry that I made you look foolish._

Regina didn’t answer at first. But then she spoke, still not looking up, “The weak link. That’s what she called me.” Her voice shook, as if her anger was threatening to seep out into the air and poison its surroundings.

Emma frowned sympathetically. “You know mother thinks highly of you.”

Regina laughed bitterly. “No, she thinks highly of you. She doesn’t see you as a disappointment. She doesn’t see you as a failure.” She stared angrily at Rociante’s mane, struggling with his knots. “All I am to her is a younger version of herself that she can mold and twist like clay. Someone who can be the perfect queen.” When she briefly looked up, Emma could see that she was fighting back angry tears. “You’re the lucky one, Emma.”

Emma almost laughed. Lucky? She wasn’t lucky. She was the one that history books would forget about. She would never achieve greatness like Regina would. How was she lucky?

“I know I don’t have a choice being queen. But I don’t want to be like her,” Regina continued. “I don’t want to hurt people. I want to be a good ruler. Someone who’s fair and just and...” her voice trailed off as she stopped brushing Rocinante. The fight she had been holding onto all day was finally leaving her.

“Hey,” Emma said gently, as she stood. “You can’t let her get to you, alright?” She brushed one of Regina’s shoulders comfortingly. “Just take a deep breath.” 

Regina complied, taking a few shuddering breaths, but refused to meet Emma’s face. Not that Emma blamed her. She too hated feeling exposed in front of others. 

“I just want her to be proud of me.”

Emma smiled pittingly. “She is, don’t worry about that. Hey, look at me.” Regina slowly raised her gaze. “You are going to be a great ruler. There’s no doubt. And you will be nothing like Mother. You’re already halfway there. Don’t let anyone pull you off that path, no matter what.”

It wasn’t the best advice and she knew it. It was pretty sad to think, but perhaps the reason why Emma was terrible at helping others feel better was because she didn’t believe any advice or words of comfort given to her. Having an unpredictable mother like Cora had made her much more guarded and self-conscious. Her armor always had to be on at all times. 

Yet her words appeared to be just what Regina needed to hear. A few tears fell on her cheeks, but she didn’t look as defeated and angry as before. She regarded Emma for a few moments then affectionately touched her chin. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Emma smiled. “You never will.” 

Regina returned the smile as the promise hung in the air. She then cleared her throat and dried her eyes. “Goodness, look at me. I’m such a mess.”

“Yeah, you are.” This earned her a playful slap on the shoulder but also a laugh. 

In the distance, the clocktower began to chime the hour. Neither of the sisters noticed or cared. This was a type of moment that they coveted; a moment where nothing had to do with their mother, their duty, or their rivalry. In it, they could just be sisters. And that was enough.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

Emma was in a bad mood. 

Her mother was hosting another suitor ball for them. Emma hated these balls. Some girls would have found them exciting, having hundreds of gentlemen tripping over themselves, vying for her hand. But none of the men ever approached Emma. Perhaps it was because Regina was the much worthier prize, being the heir to the throne and a dark beauty. Or perhaps it was the intense glare Cora would give to any suitor that so much as looked at Emma instead. 

Whatever the reason, it yielded the same result. Emma would just stand around and smile awkwardly at the guests, trying not to let the feeling of being unwanted overwhelm her.

She was also annoyed that her mother refused to let her wear her favorite red dress. Earlier that morning, Cora had argued that red was “not a proper color for a young lady” and the neckline was “too plunging”. But Emma’s instincts told her the real reason she wasn’t allowed to wear it was because she might accidentally outshine Regina. Before the ball, she tried to wear it anyway, half in defiance and half hoping that her mother had forgotten the argument. But she had no luck. Cora caught her before she could enter the ballroom and magically changed the dress into her light blue one. 

She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of satisfaction at the sight of her mother having to sit for the majority of the evening. 

“Enjoying yourself, duckling?” said a voice next to her. 

Unlike her mother, Emma’s father made no attempts to hide his age. He was a small man, balding, with a wrinkled face and a slight hunch in his shoulders. But his eyes were kind. And unlike her mother, he was always willing to listen to her troubles and offer any form of comfort. Emma tried to spend as much time with him as she could. 

She turned slightly to smile at him, but stopped when she noticed the tray of champagne glasses in his hands.

“Please don’t tell me she’s making you serve drinks.”

“Oh no,” He chuckled, albeit a little embarrassed. “I just thought I might help a bit. It’s awfully crowded tonight.”

“I’m surprised Mother hasn’t run out of men yet,” Emma commented wryly. She could see nearby that Regina wasn’t having much fun either. A tall gentleman dressed in green robes was currently talking to her about something. When he turned to a nearby servant holding a platter, Regina discreetly rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. Emma chuckled to herself.

“Why don’t you dance with someone?” Her father suggested. 

“No one’s asked me yet.”

There was a slight clinking of glasses as he handed the tray off. “May I?” he bowed dramatically to her, which made her smile genuinely for the first time tonight.

Before Emma could take the offered arm, however, the great doors were suddenly flung open. All music and conversation came to a grinding halt as three Black Knights entered, dragging a man in tow. The man was fiercely struggling against the two knights restraining him, occasionally punctuating the confused silence with colorful insults.

“What is the meaning of this?” Cora demanded, as she rose from her throne.

“Apologies for the interruption, Your Majesty. But we caught this one down in the kitchens.” One of the knights said, as the other two shoved the man forward. Judging by his messy clothes and scruffy black hair, he clearly came from the village. His blue eyes were aflame, glaring at everyone around him. 

“And how exactly is it stealing, when almost everything comes from your own people?” The man growled.

“Hold your tongue.” said Cora sharply. “I did not give you permission to speak.”

“That’s- ”

But before the man could finish, the queen tapped her cane and his mouth slammed shut with such force it must have rattled his teeth. 

“Much better.” Cora smiled, sitting back down. “Now then, let’s try this again, shall we? Who are you?” And she tapped her cane again.

The man’s jaw loosened, but he didn’t speak. He glared at Cora with barely restrained anger. Then, with a gruff voice, he answered “Killian Jones.”

“Killian Jones. That name sounds familiar to me. Tell me, are you related to the late Captain Jones?”

“He was my brother.”

“Yes. I heard about what happened. Pity. He was a good soldier.”

“Pity?” Killian said, voice rising. “He dedicated his entire life to your service. He defended your kingdom until the very end, despite the odds being against him. He saved hundreds of lives at the cost of his own and all you can offer in return is your pity?”

“If I mourned every dead soldier in the kingdom, I'd never have time to do anything else.” said Cora rather nonchalantly.

Even from far away, Emma could see that Killian’s knuckles had turned white. She had never seen her mother interact with her subjects before and while it was no surprise, given how she acted towards her own daughters, it was still appalling. She was regarding Killian as if he were something unpleasant she found on the bottom of her shoe.

Emma stepped forward to say something but a hand firmly gripped her elbow. “Don’t.” Regina hissed in her ear. “You’ll just make it worse.”

“My brother was more than just a number. He was the best man there ever was! Worth more than any of your so-called knights!”

“And yet, here you are, honoring his memory by stealing food from my kitchens.” Cora said amusingly. A few of the courtiers chuckled, albeit a bit nervously. 

“What would you know of honor?” 

And with that, all the mirth and pleasure in the room evaporated. A dangerous charge hung in the air as several people gasped and whispered amongst themselves in both shock and horror. Emma’s jaw dropped open in surprise. 

No one had ever spoken to their mother like that. Not even she or Regina had dared to. 

Cora, however, didn’t react. At least, not visibly. Her face remained blank and impassive. But Emma noticed that her eyes had become icy.

“Would you care to repeat that?” She said, her tone clipped and even.

“I said, what would you know of honor? What would any of you know of honor?” Killian continued, turning to the other guests, who backed away as if he were a wild animal. “Do you know how bad it is out there? Have you even bothered to look? While you prance about here, in your fancy clothes and priceless jewels, the people in the village below are suffering. I’ve seen fathers work themselves to the bone and still not make enough to put food on the table. That orphanage your generous Queen opened? Half the children there have to share beds because there’s not enough room! Sometimes at night, if you walk by, you can hear them crying out in hunger.

“And yet, here you all are, having another useless party to celebrate a Queen who has turned her back on her own subjects, who sends good men off to die as if they were nothing more than cannon fodder! I may be a thief but you, your Majesty, you’re the only criminal I see here.”

No one said anything. Emma tossed his words around in her head. Was it true? Were things in the village really that bad? Cora had always told them never to go near the village for their own safety, but was it really because she didn’t want them to see the pain she was causing? Emma herself had never given the village a thought before. Did that make her just as bad as everyone else he accused? 

Her mother pursed her lips and her eyes blazed. Without a word, she nodded towards the two knights behind Killian. But Killian must have noticed this silent exchange because Emma could see him slowly shifting his stance. It could mean one thing: he was preparing for a fight.

In a flash, Killian suddenly threw all his weight towards the knight reaching for his left arm, barrelling into him with full force. Completely unprepared, the knight toppled over and hit his head with a loud crack against the marble floor. While his helmet protected his head, it also left him stunned. But Killian didn’t seem to notice or care. He grabbed a hold of the sword dangling from the knight’s belt and pulled it free. The second knight lunged forward to stop him but Killian brought his elbow up and connected it to the knight’s face with a sickening crunch. He then followed it with another fist to the jaw which sent the knight sprawling. 

Several of the guests screamed in shock and terror. A few ladies fainted. Towards the back of the room, others tried to flee for safety but at the same time the guards stationed there drew their weapons and tried to advance. The wave of people collided with each other and in the confusion, the great doors were pushed closed. 

The third knight drew his sword but Killian was ready. Swinging his sword over his head, he brought it down hard as the knight parried. The swords locked together and both men struggled for a few moments to get the other hand. As the stalemate continued, Emma noticed three guards managed to break from the crowd. Killian must have noticed as well, but it didn’t break his concentration. He lifted his foot and pushed hard against the knight’s chest. The knight tumbled back, having lost his balance, and fell into the green robed gentleman Regina had been speaking to earlier. If this situation had been different, Emma might have laughed.

The three guards advanced forward. Killian, however, smiled at the new challengers and readied his sword. Emma watched, completely transfixed. Never had she seen anyone fight like this before. Her teacher was an expert at swordfighting, but he was nothing like this man here. Killian treated the fight as if it were a dance, moving gracefully from partner to partner, exchanging blows as if it had all been rehearsed. He was light on his feet yet agile as a fox. It was a beautiful yet dangerous sight to behold. 

A guard swung at Killian, but Emma noticed his aim was too wide. “ _Rookie mistake,_ ” she thought to herself. Killian noticed this too as he easily spun under the guard’s arm and slashed at his unprotected side, finishing him off with a sharp uppercut to the chin. The other two guards quickly surrounded him on either side and simultaneously struck. Killian jumped back, narrowly avoiding a strike to his own side. One guard swung again and their swords connected. This guard was much bigger than his fellow comrades so Killian struggled for a few moments against his strength. 

But that playful look in his eye hadn’t faded. With a mischievous grin he suddenly pulled his sword back and ducked out of range. With the sudden loss of weight, the guard barrelled forward into the floor. The other guard tried to attack Killian’s back, but he was faster. He quickly spun, parrying the incoming sword, and brought the pommel of his own down onto the guard’s wrist. The guard cried out in pain and dropped the blade. Now unarmed, he backed away in fear as Killian stooped down and picked up the second weapon. The big guard, having regained his senses, charged again but with a flurry of clashing blades, he collapsed again, clutching a bloodied leg.

Emma couldn’t help herself. She was impressed by this man and his courage to stand up for what was right, regardless of the consequences when only earlier this afternoon, she had to summon an enormous amount of resolve to merely speak to her mother. 

She glanced over and noticed that Cora hadn’t moved an inch since the whole fight had started. She didn’t look angry or shocked or concerned. She just looked bored. Like a cat that had grown tired of playing with a mouse.

The great doors suddenly burst open. Several guards and Black Knights marched into the ballroom, pushing guests aside and shouting orders. Killian turned to face his new challengers but his smile froze when he saw just how many of them there were. There was no chance that he could possibly fight all of them at once. 

Still, he rolled his shoulders and twirled the two swords in his hands.

“Come on then, lads.” he called “Who’s first?”

Emma watched as the dance continued. Guard after guard, knight after knight, he fought valiantly. Every swing, every parry, every dodge, it was like poetry in motion. But Emma could also see that he was starting to grow tired and the knights were beginning to overwhelm him.

As he parried a blow from one guard, a knight managed to move into position behind him. He suddenly swung the pommel of his sword into the back of Killian’s knee. Killian cried out and dropped to one leg. Another knight kicked him hard in the back, sending him to the floor, his swords clattering beside him. Killian tried to reach for one of the blades but a guard brought his boot down onto his wrist. There was a loud snap and Killian yelled in pain. The guard then delivered a swift kick to the face, which cut his screams off and turned them into a painful grunt.

Emma’s blood froze. She tried to move but it felt as if she had grown roots into the floor. All she could do was watch helplessly as two knights seized Killian by the armpits and hefted him up to his knees. A large knight stood in front of him and squarely punched him in the jaw. Several of the courtiers gasped as he continued punching Killian in both the face and the stomach. Killian no longer screamed but his grunts were starting to sound like wheezes.

_“They’re going to kill him,”_ Emma thought. _“They’re going to beat him to death in front of everyone.”_

A lump had been forming in the back of her throat since the ball had begun and it had steadily been growing in size throughout the night. She had managed to swallow it several times but now it was becoming harder and harder to do so. It was overtaking her mouth, blanketing her tongue, until finally she couldn’t push it back any longer.

“Stop it.”

Except it didn’t come as forceful as she wanted it to. She said it too quietly. It almost sounded like a squeak. She tried again.

“Stop it.”

This time, it was a little louder. A few nearby guests, including her father turned to look at her. But the knights still continued. 

“Stop it! Stop! I order you to stop!” she shouted. And with that, all the fear that had been holding her down vanished. Her feet unfroze and she was rushing forward, pushing past people until she reached the knight. “Stop! Leave him alone!” As he raised his fist, Emma grabbed a hold of his wrist and tugged him back. He looked at her, surprised that he had not only been interrupted but that it was by someone her size. But Emma paid no mind and she shoved him aside then pushed at the knights holding Killian. “Get away!”

His face was slightly bloodied; one of his eyes had swelled up and his nose looked broken. But he was still breathing. His head lolled as she gently cupped his head, trying to be mindful of his injuries. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes. 

Emma almost gasped aloud. 

His eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blue, had the look. The look of someone who was lost. Someone who hid behind walls so that they wouldn’t be hurt. She had only ever seen that look in one person: her reflection.

_“Who are you, Killian Jones?”_ she wondered.

Before she could say anything, she felt a set of hands yank her up under the armpits so that she was standing. Two guards swiftly spun her around to face her mother and sister, keeping a firm grip on her upper arms. Regina was staring hard at the floor, trying to look anywhere but Emma’s face. Cora was no longer sitting impassively, instead standing and glaring at Emma with a look of annoyance and disappointment.

“Mother -”

“Escort the Princess to her room. She’s not herself tonight,” said Cora steely. 

And with that, the guards began to drag her back towards the doors. A few of the guests softly gasped in dismay or shook their heads with mixed pity but Emma paid them no mind. She didn’t care how humiliating this was. She was more concerned about Killian who had slumped to the floor limply. Two knights lifted his ankles and dragged away, leaving small specks of blood behind. 

“Mother. Mother please. Please don’t hurt him, Mother.” She called out. “Please don’t hurt him!”

A wave of murmuring spread through the crowd. Was the Princess really defending a man who just insulted the Queen and assaulted several knights?

But Cora said nothing. Emma tried to fight against the guards but her feet slid uselessly against the marble floor and their grip was iron. Still, she kept shouting to her mother, begging her to spare the thief’s life until she had reached the doors. But as she crossed the threshold, she let out one final “Mother please!” and the strangest thing happened.

All of the windows in the ballroom shattered. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what’s this? Another chapter?
> 
> This one’s a bit short. I intended to add more here but my amazing beta @seemeeimbeebee said this was a pretty natural spot to stop and I agree.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this scene between Emma and Regina. It’s pretty fun to explore this dynamic between the two in a different setting, but still using inspiration from the show.
> 
> Thank you again to my seemeeimbeebee for being a great beta and putting up with my insecurites lol.

“Get off of me! Let go!”

Emma struggled fiercely against the guards as they “escorted” her through the corridors. She twisted and turned in their grip, trying to get back the ballroom. But the guards were far too strong for her.

When she was finally pushed inside her bedroom, she tried to run back out only to trip and fall to the floor, courtesy of her dress’ long hem. By the time she managed to get to feet, ungracefully, the door had been locked. Emma pulled and twisted at the knob to no avail for a few minutes before changing tactics by banging loudly on the door and shouting. She tried everything; from begging for help, to commanding orders, to even threatening punishment.

But no one came.

Her only other option was the window. Unfortunately, her room was several stories off the ground and not near any other rooms. She couldn’t climb out because there was nowhere else for her to go except plummeting towards the ground. Even if she tried to make a makeshift rope out of her bedsheets and curtains, it wouldn’t be long enough. She thought about screaming for help to the courtyard, but there was no one in sight. She was truly trapped. Frustrated, Emma ripped her tiara out of her hair and threw it across the room.

She slid to the floor and hugged her knees.

Killian’s words kept echoing around in her head. _“Do you know how bad it is out there? Have you even bothered to look?”_ The picture he had painted of the village was quite different from the one she had been hearing about. Her mother had always insisted that the monarch must be kept separate from the people. If you became too involved, they would start to see you less as a leader and more like one of their own, which was highly unacceptable.

But now this made Emma question her mother’s legacy even more. Cora was known as the “Queen of Hearts” because she held close all the hearts of the kingdom. She opened orphanages for children and gave jobs to those without. Most importantly, she was the one who defeated Snow White. So how could the village be in such disarray? And the way that Cora treated Killian, one of her own subjects, earlier just muddied the picture even more.

The doorknob rattled.

Emma slowly rose to her feet. She began mentally preparing herself, making sure that her armor was still intact. No doubt that Cora was furious with her and going to give her another verbal dressing down. She was just glad that it wasn’t in front of her father or anyone else.

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath.

But it wasn’t Cora who entered the room.

“Are you out of your mind?”

Emma let out the breath she’d been holding as the door closed.

“What happened?”

“What _happened_?” Regina scoffed and threw her hands in the air. “You just embarrassed yourself and our family in front of all those people! That’s what happened.”

“I wasn’t trying to embarrass anyone!” exclaimed Emma.

“Then what were you trying to accomplish? I told you not to make a scene!” Regina fumed. Her hair was slightly askew, and she too was trying not to trip over her silver dress as she paced the room. Emma noticed that her mirror now featured a large crack, though she couldn’t recall if that had happened because of the door slamming or her tiara being thrown. Even stranger, she didn’t hear any glass breaking.

“Is he all right?”

 _That_ made Regina stop pacing. She stared at Emma incredulously. “Is he all right? That’s what you have to ask? Is he all right? Emma, he’s a thief who insulted our mother. He’s lucky that he won’t be losing his head as well.”

Emma felt her heart both leap and sink at the same time. “What do you mean ‘as well’?” she asked. When her sister didn’t answer, she pressed, “Regina, what do you mean? What happened?”

Regina sighed. “After you left, Mother turned to me and asked me what I would do in this situation. She said that if I’m going to be Queen, I should know how to pass judgement onto others. I said that his punishment should fit his crime. Mother agreed,” she explained. “Since he was found stealing, he will lose his hands.”

Emma’s stomach churned with Regina’s words. _His hands…_ But then she remembered what she had said to Cora earlier.

_“She works so hard to earn your approval. If you just gave her a chance to show you, you’d see.”_

“I told Mother that you needed a chance to prove yourself,” she muttered aloud. “I didn’t mean like this.”

An emotion Emma couldn't identify flashed across Regina's face, but it was gone as quick as it had come. She curled her lip and snidely sneered, “I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Emma. I'm perfectly capable on my own.”

But Emma didn’t answer. She was too stunned. Had all of this been her fault? Did she unintentionally hurt someone else with her good intentions? Eventually, she shook her head in disgust and turned to Regina. “How could you let Mother do something so barbaric?”

“You try stopping her, for once. See how that works for you!”

“What about what you told me earlier today? What happened to being a ‘fair and just’ ruler? I thought you said you didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

Regina’s cheeks reddened as she glowered at Emma. “You think this was an easy decision to make? Unlike you, I know what needs to be done to be a good ruler. It was a fair and just answer. At least, Mother seemed to think so.” She sat down on the bed. “You know what I think? I think you’re jealous because she finally decided to be proud of me.”

Emma shook her head again. She unclenched her fists but her anger didn’t subside. “I don’t believe this.”

“What would you have had me do? Let him go with a slap on the wrist? He broke the law and he had to be punished.”

“But didn’t you hear what he said about the village? About how bad it is down there?”

“I heard what he said about Mother and-”

“Regina, just listen to me!” Emma exclaimed. “What if he’s right? What if it really is just like he said? We’ve never been to the village, we’ve never even seen it. Mother always told us it was for our own safety but what if it was to hide something? If you’re going to be the Queen someday, shouldn’t you be familiar with your own people? How can we claim to be different from Mother if we’re just standing by and not helping those in need?”

Regina didn’t speak for several moments. Different emotions drifted across her face; anger, confusion, denial, realization. But before she could speak, there came a clamor from out in the halls. Several guards and knights could be heard running and shouting about. Regina opened the door and poked her head out. After a few seconds, she groaned and turned to Emma.

“Stay put,” she said sternly, as if Emma were a disobedient dog.

Emma rolled her eyes in response. As soon as the door was closed, she quickly pressed her ear against it. The wood muffled most of the sound but she was able to catch a few words, such as “escaped” and “won’t get far”.

She scrambled to her feet, once again tripping over her dress as she raced to the window. Through the latticed glass, she could see the courtyard was swarming with people. Servants were frantically running about, trying to seek shelter. Knights were pushing past each other, shouting orders as they drew their weapons and dispersed into different parts of the castle.

And no sooner than it had started, the chaos stopped and the courtyard was quiet again. Several minutes passed but nothing happened. Perhaps the escaped prisoner had been caught? But just as Emma was about to back away from the window, a figure stumbled out into view.

It was Killian Jones. He looked a bit pale and slightly out of breath, but his eyes were ablaze with determination. He staggered a few feet before collapsing against one of the walls, retching. As he slowly got to his feet, there was blood left behind on the stone. Then Emma noticed the way he clutched his left arm to his stomach.

His left hand was gone.

Emma’s mouth tasted sour.

From the right of the courtyard, a voice called out. Killian quickly pressed himself against the wall and out of sight just as three guards came marching in, talking amongst themselves. They hadn’t seen him yet but if they kept up their trajectory, they would. And there was no way he could sneak past them without being caught, especially in his current condition.

She had to do something and fast.

Fingers trembling, Emma fumbled with the window latch and pushed the glass out.

“Guards!” she cried.

The guards stopped and looked up at her. “Princess Emma.” They saluted.

But Emma couldn’t think of a response. Whether it was the adrenaline finally wearing off or that someone was actually listening to her, she wasn’t sure. This wasn’t the first time she had to lie to someone.

But her tongue felt dry and her mind was drawing blanks.

 _“Say something!”_ she thought to herself. _“Just say anything!”_

The guards were staring at her with slight concern, but they weren’t the only ones. Killian too was watching Emma intently. Emma wasn’t trying to look at him too much, lest she give away his hiding place. Yet for a brief moment, their eyes connected.

“Your Highness? Is everything alright?” one of the guards asked.

Dazed, Emma shook her head. “Yes, I uh-” she stammered. “I heard someone outside my door. I think it might be the prisoner. Please hurry!”

“Yes, Your Highness!” The guards saluted once again and quickly scrambled back inside. Hopefully, this would help buy Killian some time.

But when she looked back, Killian had already vanished.


End file.
